cosmicencounterfandomcom-20200214-history
Industrialist
|wild=As a main player, after you reveal an attack card, draw a card at random from your opponent's hand. If it's an attack card, add it to your side's total, then discard it. Otherwise, return it to your opponent's hand. |super=When adding a card to your stack, you may add either main player's revealed encounter card (as long as it's an attack) to your stack. }} Industrialist is an alien with the power to Build. Whenever it loses an attack, its opponent must choose to either grant it the victory anyway or allow it to convert its attack card into a permanent attack bonus. Text Strategy As Industrialist Industrialist's power enables them to make good use of mediocre attack cards such as and if their starting hand lacks heavy hitters. Attacking planets with little resistance is advisable as this increases the chance that your opponent will grant you victory even if they beat you. Don't lose deliberately in order to build up your "stack", as you might fall too far behind and end up struggling to recover. Make use of strong attack cards as offense and invite few or even no allies at all - the defense will most probably not be willing to allow you to add a high-numbered card to your "stack" even if that means giving up to you. But always beware of being zapped, of course. Other players will grudgingly grant you the first card to your "stack", because one card is still manageable but they will not as easily grant you a second one as they will be afraid of making you too strong an opponent. Use that to your advantage when picking targets after your first loss. Other players will tend to not invite you as defensive ally in order to prevent you from getting new cards, so you might be forced to use a negotiate in hope of claiming compensation. Also use to your advantage that other players will be more open to negotiation with you instead of fighting you. Against Industrialist Obviously, you don't want Industrialist to gain cards, so don't invite them as ally when you're the defense. The decision whether or not to allow the losing Industrialist to win instead can be a tough one, especially when there are many allies involved on your side. This makes ganging up against Industrialist a risky business unless one of your allies has a Cosmic Zap at the ready. There is no straightforward strategy against Industrialist, all depends on the ongoing game's circumstances. Giving in to Industrialist when they are the defense has lesser repercussions than giving in to them as offense. Matchups Philanthropist can easily stall Industrialist's plans by repeatedly giving them negotiate cards. The presence of Changeling puts Industrialist into a tricky situation when deciding whether or not to build their "stack" as they risk losing everything they built up to Changeling. Combat-powerful aliens like Virus, Tripler, Warpish, Crystal (FFG) and Leviathan can defeat a well-stacked Industrialist but in so doing will contribute in strengthening them further. Sorcerer can swap them a negotiate to defuse their power and make them lose or deal. Trickster and Laser can both be inconvenient opponents because Industrialist cannot use their power when they lost without playing an attack card. While Pacifist's power interestingly poses no real threat to Industrialist (which is a rare case), Empath can be a much greater nuisance. Particularly devastating is Judge as they might declare that one side gains all attack cards from the other side. When this manouever hits Industrialist, they are screwed for some time. Category:Conflict aliens Category:Combat powers Category:Powers used in Reveal